hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Fogelnest, Our Close Friend
"Jake Fogelnest, Our Close Friend" is the eleventh episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes celebrate the season of Goldie Nods by talking about how much they crushed in the comedy noms department and sharing their love of the music in the Coen bros film Inside Llewyn Davis. Then, child star JAKE FOGELNEST drops by to chat about his Hollywood upbringing, taking the Disney route, believing in the power of buzz, his big meeting with Grumpy Cat, and his role in the Third Wave podcast movement. Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-Guest Segment * When Sean saw ''12 Years A Slave'' he thought Taram Killam should be on SNL so he got him on, and that they mislabeled the genre. Should have been comedy, not drama. Guest Segment #blessed * Jake was born in Scwab's pharmacy * Robert Evans is Jake's dad-- Jake changed his name to Fogelnest for showbiz purposes * Jake was a famous chiild star, followed the yellow brick road of Disney * As a Disney child star, they would offer the kids candy in exchange for performing punch-up on various scripts. * Britney Spears had to write three episodes of Alf with Jerry Stahl. She ultimately won an Emmy, but Jake is really broken up about it to this day * Dov Charney was a former Mickey Mouse club member * @dogboner and @pisshitler69 write some of Jake's tweets * Grumpy Cat is getting into showbiz. Wants to get into Lars von Trier, Harmony Korinne movies. The guys advise against this: "You gotta know the rules, before you break the rules." * "I got a lot of money and pussy for a nerd" - Sean Clements. * Jake has a real hot piece of ass in the studio with him, wanted to give her an iPad, gave her a Windows Surface the guys had. Yells at her a lot off mic. She spilled coffee on it, took a sip thought it was cold, was scared when it was hot. Jake thinks she should be scared * Jake played a young version of Andrew Dice Clay, his trademark "Oh!" Wore a red leather suit like Eddie Murphy, mispronouncing the n-word as a cute little kid. Doesn't hold up, but it was of the times * Jake is starting a CBS new sitcom, The Fogeys' Nest, where three elderly victims of the recent mancession, women take their jobs and are forced to start a revenge porn business, showthatbitch.com . Trying to get that one picture that breaks it all open. Jake actually has a similar site in real life (IRL) * Tech is what's next, right around the corner, you can hear its little footsteps. Jake loves gadgets. "So cool!" -Sean * Jake and Sean have previously dated one of Hayes's current girlfrienfs, Ellen Barkin * Jake does Matt Besser and Marc Maron impressions Recurring Segments * Goldie Nods - all about the Golden Globes nominations. Really appreciate it recognizing some of the funniest comedies of the year ** Inside Lou and Davis - A musical where they sing music. Hayes and Seans #1 pick. Lots of critics ripped Sean and Hayes's comments regarding the feelm. Discuss the music of Lou and Davis, to the tune of Pearl Jam and Matchbox 20. ** Her - Directed by Spike Jones. All about trying to hump a robot. "Note to Joaquin -- you can't fuck a voice." Funny voice where is tongue is too big for his mouth ** Wolf of Wallstreet - Directed by Martin Scorcese ** American Hustle - Directed by David O' Rustle. Coop busts Sean's whole shit up. Christian Bale is a real cut-up, a comedian's comedian. ** Nebraska - Directed by Alexander Pain *** Nebraska was funnier than The Descendants, about taking a dad with dementia and Alzheimers on road trip where he just keeps pooping and peeing on himself * Popcorn Gallery *# Haggplant Parmesialex: "What do you think your part in the "Third Wave" podcast movement is and how do you deal with the internal Earwolf politics? *#* Jake talks about how he got started in the podcasting business, Marc Maron starting up, the secret gatekeepers, and his role as a den mother. * Pro Version - hugLife received a CB radio name from Jake Fogelnest "Doctor Podcast" Recurring Jokes * Lauffing - Various Lauffing from the comedies in the Goldie Nods * Bussin' Up - Coop (Bradley Cooper) busts Sean's whole shit up * Andrew Ti - Host of "Yo Is This Racist?" broke out of Disney with Jake. Too indie to become a popstar like Britney, joined up with Earwolf * Nerds - Hayes, Sean, and Jake are real nerds that love comics. Being a nerd might be the new cool. Love gadgetry * Comic Books - Hayes and Sean love comics. People like Frank Miller, and the worlds they create. The Sandman comics. * Speak on That - Jake speaks on trucker comedy, trucker nicknames: Hayes was "Big Jacket," Sean was "Jake Bagelnuts" Ads *Earwolf Store (Repeat) Episode Photos IMG_2845.jpg|''(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Jake Fogelnest, Sean Clements IMG_2835.jpg|Sean and Jake Fogelnest in the studio IMG_2839.jpg|Hayes and Sean bussin' up in the studio IMG_2831.jpg|Sean in the studio Jake Fogelnest, Our Close Friend